Heart of Steel
by Shatteredshadowflame
Summary: A Pokemon Y Nuzlocke. Keran sets out on a journey across Kalos with new friends and old memories, his sights set on the Championship. Unbeknownst to him, he walks in the shadow of love and loss.
1. The Beginning

_Keran stood lazily with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, grinning confidently. Across the battlefield from him stood a figure hidden in shadow, illuminated just enough to make out their general outline, but not their features. Above him, a blinding spotlight encircled him in light. All around him, he could hear the thunderous cheering of the crowd, faint flashes of light dotting here and there. It was hard to believe, but he had made it._

_ "Challenger!" the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker. "Are you ready?!"_

_ Smirking, Keran reached inside his jacket and withdrew a tiny, marble sized object. Clicking a small button on its surface, the object swelled in his hand, forming into a red and white Pokeball the size of his fist. Tapping his camouflage cap with his fingers in a salute, he spread his legs into a combat stance. "Let's do this!" he shouted._

_ The shadowed figure standing across from him took up a similar stance, extending their arm in a challenging gesture. In a smooth motion, they hurled their own Pokeball. Narrowing his eyes, Keran watched its trajectory as it soared high into the air, eagerly waiting to see what their first Pokemon would be._

_ However, the sphere didn't open at the apex of the throw like he had expected. Instead, it began descending, Keran's eyes widening as his legs locked, helpless as the ball came straight at his face._

Shooting awake, Keran slapped at his face, gasping in surprise. A peeping noise made him look up, staring at the grey bird Pokemon that was fluttering before him. Its bright red head cocked at him, the Pokemon turned and flew down the stairs leading into his room.

For a moment, Keran simply sat in bed, his gaze fixed on the stairs. Finally, he blinked. "Thanks, Fletch." he grumbled, pushing the covers aside.

Yawning, he stumbled down stairs, perking up slightly as a most delicious scent billowed against his face. "Mmmmm, what's that smell Mom?"

Standing in the kitchen, Keran's mother smiled as she brushed her brown hair from her face. "Morning Keran. Just making some waffles. Did you sleep well? You were exhausted after we got all the moving done yesterday."

Smiling, Keran rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the table. "Yeah. My arms are still sore after carrying all those boxes." He came to a sudden stop when her hand struck his shoulder. "Hey!"

Giving her lanky son a stern but playful smile, she pointed to the stairs. "Uh-uh. You look like you just rolled out of bed. Back up stairs, Buster." Chuckling, she shook her head as he gazed at her pleadingly. "And don't try the Lillipup eyes with me. It didn't work when you were six, and it's not going to work now that you're sixteen. Up."

Sighing, Keran grinned as he turned and headed back up stairs. Every morning, his mom and him played this game. After the accident, it was one of the things that had kept everything normal at home.

Rooting through his closet, he quickly changed, eager to get a taste of those waffles. Thumping down the stairs in a grey t-shirt and blue jeans, he grinned at his mom, who just shook her head in amusement as she set down a plate in front of him. "Better. Dig in."

Watching her son, Grace sighed as she re-entered the kitchen. It had been a real treat watching her son grow up from an excitable little boy into a proud young man, so much like his father when he had been that age. Despite that, she also saw much of herself in him, the way that he would grin in the face of a challenge, no matter how big or small it might be. Moving to Kalos had been the hardest decision she had ever made, but deep in her heart she knew that it had been the right choice.

A knock at the door startled her from her reverie. "Oh, I wonder who that could be. I wasn't expecting anyone so soon."

Raising his head, Keran watched as she opened the door, and nearly choked. Standing just outside the door was tall girl in a black and red dress and black leggings, her sandy-brown hair done up in a ponytail. The most startling thing about her were her slate-grey eyes, nearly identical to his own. All in all, he could quite honestly say that she was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

"Hi. Welcome to Vaniville Town. My name's Serena Stonheim, I'm one of your new neighbours." she smiled quietly, her hands clasped in front of her.

Smiling, Grace crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you. I'm Grace Callahan, but you can just call me Grace." Turning, she gestured inside. "And this is my son, Keran." Raising her eyebrow, she grinned sardonically. "Are you going to say hello?"

Swallowing his nervousness, Keran stood and joined the pair of women. "Hey. Nice to meet you." Frowning, he peered past her, where a slightly younger looking girl with the strangest hair style he had ever seen was squatting in front of Rockburn. "Uh, who's that?"

Frowning, Serena turned and sighed in exasperation. "Shauna, come here."

The girl abruptly bounced to her feet, skipping over to join them. "Sorry Serser! This is just so cool, I've never seen a Rhyhorn for real before!" Smiling, she held out her hand. "I'm Shauna Merthan, your new neighbour. Great to meet you."

His eyes flicking up and down, Keran had to grin. Everything about Shauna, from her pink t-shirt with black bow designs on the front, to the matching pink purse, to the shortest pair of jeans shorts he had ever seen in his life, said eclectic. It was impossible to do anything but smile. "Nice to meet you too. Keran Callahan. This is my mom, Grace." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he leaned against the door and jerked his head forward. "And you've met Rockburn."

Nearly bouncing on her feet, Shauna linked her fingers behind her back. "He's really awesome. Is he yours?"

Giggling in amusement, Grace shook her head. "No, he's mine, but he hasn't seen any action in a long time. Now he just lounges around in the sun." Rising up on her tiptoes, she called out. "Isn't that right, Rocky!" She smiled at the Rhyhorn's growled response. "Anyway, what can we do for you?"

"Actually, we've come to get Keran."

Blinking in surprise, Keran pushed away from the doorframe, glancing at his mom. "Me? Uh, why me? I mean, I just moved here, and we just met for the first time, what do you need me for?"

Serena nodded. "Professor Augustus Sycamore, Kalos's leading Pokemon researcher, has asked for five teens to assist him in something, though in truth I'm not sure how he knows about you. As you say, you only just moved here."

Keran frowned as he looked at her, noting her oddly formal tone. _What is this girl's deal?_ he wondered. Looking at his mom, he shrugged. "Might as well see what's what."

Nodding, Grace jerked her head towards the stairs. "Go on. This Professor Sycamore sounds very important, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Beaming, Shauna jumped on the spot. "We'll wait for you in Aquacorde Town, just down the road. Oooh, this is so exciting! We're gonna get our first Pokemon!" And with that, she turned and dashed away, turning around the corner of the wall that ran along side the house.

"Shauna! Wait….." Sighing in exasperation, Serena turned palmed her face. "I'm so sorry for my friend, Mrs. Callahan. She tends to get ahead of herself."

Giggiling again, Grace shook her head. "It's alright, Serena. It's been a while since I've seen such enthusiasm. And please, call me Grace. I feel old otherwise, and I like to pretend that I've still got some life in this body." she smiled, clapping her arm.

Smiling for the first time, Serena brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Of course, Grace." Turning, she nodded to Keran. "It was very nice to meet you Keran. I'll see you in Aquacorde."

Watching her as she left, Keran felt oddly flushed. He stood there for a few seconds, then jerked when his mom bumped his arm. "Huh?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You're not going in your socks." she reminded him, smiling as he hurried up stairs. _Ah, to be so young._ she thought, recalling the expression on her son's face. It was the same expression that she had seen on his father's face when they had first met.

Lacing up his boots, Keran could hardly believe his luck. _Man, my first Pokemon. It's only been a day, and already stuff is happening. I wonder what my choices are. Kalos has gotta have different starters than Johto._ Pulling on his jacket, he picked up a picture frame from on his desk, bearing a photo of a middle-aged man with black hair and dark grey eyes. _Well, whatever happens, I'm gonna make you proud, Dad. You don't gotta worry about me._ he thought, pressing the photo to his forehead. Placing it carefully back down on his desk, he pulled his cap over his head and thumped down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm off Mom."

Turning, Grace hugged her son, brushing his cheek with her hand. "Make sure you come back home, okay? I wanna see your first Pokemon. It better be a cute one." she joked.

Grinning, Keran pecked her cheek. "No promises." he chuckled, heading out the door with a wave.


	2. A Boy and his Pokemon

Walking through the arch, Keran paused to look around. Aquacorde Town was small, set right on the bank of the Shysa river. The air was pleasant and warm, the sky was a clear and bright blue, with only wisps of clouds to be seen. If there was a better time to receive a Pokemon, Keran couldn't think of it.

"Keran! Over here!"

Glancing off to the right, Keran grinned as he saw Shauna waving excitedly. Serena and her, as well two other guys, were seated at a double table. The guy was big, easily twice his size in width, with a black t-shirt and orange shorts. Beside him, dwarfed by his companion's size, was a younger boy in a grey white-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans, his ginger hair making his head look much larger than it probably was.

Shauna was bouncing in her seat as Keran approached. "We were just talking about you. Sit down sit down!"

Chuckling, Keran took a seat beside Serena. Nodding to him, she turned and gestured to the two guys sitting across from them. "Welcome. Let me introduce you to our friends. This is Tierno. He creates dance moves by mimicking Pokemon attacks."

The big man across from her waved, smiling broadly. "Call me Big-T. Man, Shauna pegged you good. You look exactly like she described you."

Smiling, Serena nodded. "And this is Trevor. He's been studying Pokemon ever since his parents left to make their own Pokemon journeys. Guys, this is Keran."

The smaller boy smiled nervously, waving. "Hi. You can call me Trevor."

Grinning, Keran tapped his cap in a salute. "Hey. So I'm the new guy, huh?"

Pumping his fist, Tierno laughed. "All right. Great to meetcha, Keran. Hey, we gotta give you a nickname."

Blinking in surprise, Keran glanced around at the group. "Wh, what?"

Chuckling, Tierno nodded. "Yeah, everybody's gotta have one if you're in our crew. Like, I'm Big-T, Shauna's Little S, Serena's Serser." He grinned as the girl blushed furiously at the nickname. "And Trevor here is Trevs. Since you're the new guy, we gotta give you a nickname." Rubbing his chin, he peered at Keran intensely. "Lesse, it's Keran with a K, right? Hmm. You look like a K-Meister."

Standing up, Shauna slapped her hands on the table. "What? Nuh-uh, he's Li'l K, all the way!" Calming down slightly, she beamed at Trevor. "What do you think Trevs?"

Startled, the ginger-haired boy waved his hands in desperation. "Wh, what? Nnnno, come on guys, I can't give a nickname to somebody I just met! Don't put me on the spot like that, Shauna. It makes me nervous."

Mollified, the younger girl leaned across and took his hand. "Awwww, I'm sorry, Trevs. I didn't mean to. I just get really excited about stuff like this, you know that."

Smiling, Trevor looked across at Keran, his face slightly red. "Well, alright…Well, you like somebody who'd have something low-key. Nothing flashy. Maybe…Big K? Sorry, I'm not very good at coming up with stuff like this."

Sighing, Serena leaned back in her chair. "Come on, guys. Why don't we let Keran decide his nickname? I mean, he is the one who is going to have to be hearing it from us, so it should be something he likes." Turning, she looked at him and smiled. "What do you think?"

Glancing around at the group, Keran's eyes lingered on Serena. Her face was still a little flushed from when Tierno had brought up her nickname. _She's cute when she blushes._ The thought made him smile, and then he chuckled. "Heh. I hate to break it to you guys, but Keran **is** my nickname."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, particularly Tierno and Shauna. "What? Whaddya mean?" the big man asked.

Still chuckling, Keran shook his head and leaned forward, gesturing for the rest of them to come closer. "Alright, I'll let you guys in on the secret. But you gotta promise not to tell anyone. It's a little embarrassing." They all nodded their heads solemnly, and he continued. "My full name is Keranath Callahan. My dad gave it to me, he was pretty weird back then. Mom almost didn't let him, but she said that he had such a pathetic look on his face when they were talking about it, that she just couldn't say no." Grinning, he knuckled his forehead. "So, I got stuck with it. I got made fun of for a while, cuz Keranath sounds more like a name for a Pokemon. After a while, I just shortened it to Keran."

Sitting back in her chair, Shauna looked a little put-out. "Huh." Almost immediately, she brightened up visibly. "Well, Keran fits you perfectly! We're all gonna be best of friends, so Keran it is. Welcome to the group!"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Serena folded her arms over her chest. "Now that **that's** over with, let's get to the reason why we're all here. Tierno, you've got the Pokemon, right?"

Bouncing excitedly, Shauna turned to Tierno. "Yeah, can we see them now? I wanna meet my new partner!"

Grinning, Tierno leaned over and dug into his backpack. "I know, right? It was totally awesome meeting Big-C for the first time, and I know Trevs was more excited than I've ever seen him when he met PK. You guys are gonna be psyched!" Pulling out a small cylindrical case, he gently set it on the table and popped the latches, revealing three red and white Pokeballs. "Alright guys, here we go! On the left we've got Chespin, the Grass type. In the centre is Fennekin, the Fire type. Over there on the right is Froakie, the Water type. Who wants to go first?"

"Oooh, oooh, I wanna see." Standing up, Shauna leaned over the case, then looked across at Keran. "Wait, I've got a better idea! Keran, you go first! Since you just moved here, you should get first pick."

Smiling, Serena looked at him as she leaned back in his chair. "I like that idea as well."

Keran's heart was pounding in anticipation. Two feet away from him waited his new partner and friend, someone that he could depend on no matter what, and who would depend on him. It was a heady feeling, and he found it impossible to choose. _Well Dad, here goes!_ Closing his eyes, he reached forward until his fingers brushed against the smooth surface of a Pokeball. Closing his hands around the sphere, he opened his eyes. "Well, looks like I'm going with Chespin." he grinned, holding up the sphere. Standing up, he took a step away from the table and held out the sphere, tapping the button on the front.

The ball popped open in his hand, spilling white light into the air. Coalescing, the light formed the shape of a small, squat Pokemon with a large head, small spines projecting from a bright green cowl that surrounded it. The Pokemon's fur was mostly a pale brown, with dark brown on its arms and parts of its face. Earthen eyes opened and squinted in the bright light, and the Pokemon shaded its face with one small paw, the tiny fingers splayed. Its pink nose twitched as it sniffed the air. "Ches?" it squeaked, the tiny noise questioning as it looked around.

Smiling so wide that he thought his face was going to split in half, Keran got down on his belly, putting his face almost level with Chespin's. "Chespin?" He chuckled as the Grass type whirled around in response to its name, its brown eyes widening in surprise. "Hey, it's okay. I'm Keran, and it's really great to meet you." He held out his hand, holding in a small breath. This was the moment of truth. He might have chosen Chespin for his partner, but there was no guarantee that Chespin would accept him. That was crucial if they were going to share their lives together.

-

Chespin stared at the human in front of him. Laid out on the ground, he could tell that it would be well over three times his height when it stood up. Its bright grey eyes were both arresting and reassuring, framed by shaggy black hair. It had called itself Keran, and was holding out its hand, as though waiting for something. _So, I'm supposed to go with him? He's going to be my new trainer?_ Taking a couple of hesitant steps forward, his clawed feet shuffling against the rough cobblestone, the Spiny Nut Pokemon sniffed the human's hand. _Doesn't smell too bad. How bad can it be?_ he wondered, slowly sliding his paw into the hand. "Sure, I'll go with you."

-

Keran smiled, gently curling his fingers around the tiny paw in his hand. Pushing himself into a sitting position. "Awesome." he said, picking up the foot tall Pokemon and bringing it close to his face. The Chespin smiled happily, showing a pair of short incisors, and bopped its forehead into Keran's. "Ches chespin!"

Standing by Keran's chair, Shauna nearly squealed. "Oooooooh, he's so cute! What are you gonna name him, Keran?"

Glancing up, Keran blinked. "Huh?"

Tierno grinned. "Yeah, you gotta give him a name, Keran. He's your partner, you guys are gonna be together for the rest of your lives, you gotta call each other something."

Standing up, Keran set the Chespin down on the table, grinning as he leaned on his elbows. "Hmm. You gotta point." Studying the smiling Pokemon, he nodded. "Alright. How about…..Demron. Whaddya think?"

The Chespin cocked his head, thinking about it. Finally, it smiled. "Chespin!" he chirped, bouncing a little on his feet.

Grinning, Keran nodded. "Awesome. Okay Demron," he held out his hand, smirking a little as the small Grass type slipped its paw into his, "From here on out, it's you and me, together till the end."

Demron matched his smirk, the soft spines coming out of his shell stiffening for a moment. "Ches!"

Smiling softly, Serena sat up and reached into the case. "Very well. My parents lent me a Fletchling, but I'm choosing my starter today as well. And I choose Fennekin." Tapping the button on her chosen Pokeball, she released the pale yellow Fox Pokemon, leaning over to greet her partner. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fennekin. My name is Serena, and I'm going to name you Magi. Thanks to you, I can finally be a Pokemon Trainer."

At her feet, the Fennekin stared her for a moment, its large ears twitching. Finally, it smiled. "Fenne!" it yipped, jumping into Serena's lap and curling up.

Practically vibrating, Shauna grabbed the final Pokeball in the container. "Yay! My partner is going to be Froakie! Come on out, Li'l Froakie!" For a third time, light flashed the group, and a small blue frog Pokemon with white bubbles around its neck blinked in wonder up at the girl dancing before him. "Froak?" it croaked, and was instantly scooped up by Shauna. "Oooooo, you are just waaaaaay too cute, Li'l Froakie. You and me are going to go great together! I'm Shauna."

Folding his hands nervously, Trevor spoke up. "Um, excuse me, but I also have something from Professor Sycamore. He gave me these Pokedex's." Closing his eyes as he handed out the five devices, he took a deep breath. "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that contains all the information that humans have learned about all the Pokemon that have been discovered up until this point. It also records the frequency of Pokemon encountered." Opening his eyes, he smiled shyly. "Sorry, I get a little excited about these things. Anyway, the Professor wanted us to have these so that we will be better equipped when we encounter Pokemon, and because as we are travelling, he wants us to use the Pokedex to gather new information on Pokemon populations across Kalos. It's very important for his research, so we gotta make sure we see as many Pokemon as we can."

Grinning, Tierno smacked the younger boy on the shoulder. "Come on, lighten up a little Trevs. I'm sure the Prof's task is important, but come on! This is gonna be an adventure! We get to see all of Kalos! Meet new people, Pokemon we haven't seen before! This is gonna be awesome!" He saddening perked up, remembering something. "Oh, before I forget. Keran, I got something for you." Reaching into his bag, he pulled out an envelope. "It's for your mom from the professor."

Taking the envelope, Keran looked it over over in puzzlement. "Huh. Probably has to do with this little job of ours." He grinned at Demron, who was looking at the envelope curiously. "Heh, well then we better be going. You're gonna love my mom, Demron, and I know she's gonna love you."

Smiling as the little Chespin chirped in response, Tierno stood up. "Whelp, that's our job done. Come on Trevs, lets go look for some Pokemon. Nothing like getting started on an adventure right away!" Grabbing the startled boy by the arm, he hauled him away.

Grinning, Keran watched as Demron hopped down from the table to his chair, then to the ground. "Alright, you guys can go on ahead. Me an Demron will catch up." Tapping his cap in a salute, he turned and walked away, keeping his stride small so that his partner's shorter legs could keep up.

"Wait!"

Stopping, both human and Pokemon turned in confusion as Shauna rushed up to them, Froakie hopping after her. "Come on, let's battle!" she exclaimed. "That's what Pokemon Trainers do to make their Pokemon get stronger, right? So come on, lets do it! My Li'l Froakie and me are ready!"

Glancing down at his partner, Keran raised his eyebrow and grinned. "Well, whaddya think Dem? Ya think we've got the skills to give her a run for her money?"

His spines stiffening, Demron pumped his tiny fist confidently. "Chechespin!". Turning, he rushed forward, staring across as the pair of opponents.

Jumping in happiness, Shauna pointed at the Spiny Nut Pokemon. "Okay Li'l Froakie! This is our battling debut, so lets win it with style!" Beside her, Froakie hopped forward with a determined expression. "Froak!"

Tapping his hat in a salute, Keran gave a low bow. "After you, Little S." He grinned at her nickname.

"Li'l Froakie, use a Growl attack!" Puffing out his chest, Froakie made a rhythmic croaking in his throat, causing Demron to frown in puzzlement.

Popping open his Pokedex, Keran scrolled through the Movedex option. "Huh. So Growl makes you a little weaker. Alright Demron, let's show her how a real battle is done. Tackle em!" Shaking his head, Demron stiffened the spines on his head and rushed forward, slamming shoulder first into the Water type. One of his spines scratched a red line down Froakie's chin, making him cry out in pain as he was sent sprawling.

Raising her hand to her mouth to hide her nervousness. "Oooooh, Li'l Froakie, hit him with Pound!" Raising his tiny fist, Froakie leaped forward and slammed Demron on the head with all his might.

Chuckling as the attack bounced off Demron's hard shell, Keran crossed his arms over his chest. "Heh. Time to turn this up a notch. Demron, Vine Whip!" Smirking, Demron held out his paw, a green light enveloping his fingers. A long green vine extended from the orb of light, and Demron swung it with a **crack!**, striking Froakie across the stomach.

Jumping, Shauna pouted. "Come on, Li'l Froakie, get up. Please?" She smiled as the small frog gave a coughing croak, and pushed himself to his feet. "Okay, give him a Bubble attack!" Puffing his chest out, Froakie opened his mouth and belched out a cloud of bubbles, which crowded and popped around Demron's face, soaking his fur.

Smirking, Keran nodded. "That's not gonna do much, Shauna. Water on Grass, not a good match." Noting that Froakie seemed to be breathing hard, he chuckled. "Dem, let's finish this up. Vine Whip, one more time!" Extending a vine again, Demron whipped the attack forward, coiling it around Froakie's ankle. Turning, he heaved back on the vine with all his strength, slinging the surprised Bubble Frog into the air and slamming him into the ground.

For a second, Froakie lay still, then made a weak croak and slumped against the ground. Shauna gasped in fear and rushed over, picking up the Bubble Frog Pokemon and cradling him against her chest. "Awww, Li'l Froakie! Are you okay?"

Walking over, Keran bent down and smiled as Demron low-fived his hand, then clambered up his arm. Laying his hand on Shauna's shoulder, he gave Froakie a close look, then grinned. "I think he's gonna be fine. You're a tough little guy, ain'tcha." He chuckled as Froakie croaked, then nuzzled closer to Shauna's chest. "In fact, I don't think that little scratch is even gonna scar. Little rest, little relaxation, and he'll be good as new." Turning his head, he reached over and scratched under Demron's chin, making the Grass type chirp. "And you, little dude, you were awesome. We're gonna go a long way together, you and I."

Smiling at him, Shauna sighed. "You're both really strong, Keran. I hope I can get good enough like that some day."

Squeezing her shoulder, he winked at her. "You will be. You and Li'l Froakie here are gonna go far, I know it." Turning, he tapped a salute to Serena, who was still sitting at the table watching them, then turned and headed out of town.

Walking back to the table, Shauna smiled. Froakie was already becoming more active, pushing his way out of her arms to sit on the table. "Keran's really good, isn't he Serser."

Stroking her fingers through Magi's fur, Serena followed the teenager out of town with her eyes, gazing after him for a long moment, trying to ignore the faint heat that adorned her face. "Yes, he is."

* * *

><p>Grace was just laying out some food for Rockburn she heard a familiar laugh coming over the wall, accompanied by an excited chirping. Glancing over curiously, she stared in puzzlement as she saw a stone fly up above the wall, then drop back down. Again and again, the stone flew, moving steadily forward as it did so. As it reached the end, the stone flew around the corner, and a Chespin chased after it, jumping up to bounce the small stone off his head. She smiled when she saw Keran come around the corner, catching the stone.<p>

"Keran! I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Did you meet with Professor Sycamore?"

Stopping, Keran grinned, then his face went blank. "…huh. You know, it's the weirdest thing. I didn't think to ask about it earlier, but he wasn't even there." Shrugging, he crouched down and let the Chespin clamber up his arm. "Ah, who cares. We'll see him pretty soon anyways." He chuckled, bending over slightly as Demron pulled himself on top of his head.

Covering her mouth as she giggled, all Grace could do was stare. "And who is this little bundle of joy?"

Standing up proudly, Demron planted his paws on his hips. "Chespin!" he declared, and took a flying leap, chirping as Grace caught him. Keran burst out laughing. "Heh, Mom, this is Demron, my new partner and world-class jumper apparently. Demron, meet my Mom, Grace."

Looking up at the woman's face, Demron chirruped and nuzzled her chin, making her giggle. "Well, he certainly knows how to make friends. It is very nice to meet you, Demron."

Grinning, Keran reached into his pocket, pulling out the envelope he had gotten earlier. "Um, listen, Mom, there's something I gotta give you." Offering her the envelope, Grace noticed the serious expression on her son's face as Demron jumped out of her arms.

"Hmm, must be very important." She smiled slyly as she broke the old-fashioned wax seal on the back. "A love letter maybe?"

Rolling his eyes, Keran turned and followed Demron as he walked around Rockburn, the Spiny Nut Pokemon's eyes wide in awe at the massive Rhyhorn. Unfolding the letter, Grace was surprised to see the elegant, flowing script, something that was very rare in her experience. As her eyes traveled down the page, she brought her hand to her chin. "Hmm. I see. Oh my, well that is serious." Sighing, she turned and gazed at her son. She had always had a feeling that something like this would happen eventually, her son being who he was. In spite of that, or perhaps because of that, it felt too soon for her. There was no denying it now. Her son was very nearly grown.

Ruffling Demron's spines, Keran stood and walked up to his mother, smiling and exuding all the reassurance that he could. He knew that this would be hard for her, given how close they had been over the years, but he knew that this was his path. He wasn't going to stray from it. "So, now you know. I know we just got unpacked yesterday, but I've gotta be going. This is something I have to do."

Nodding, Grace tried to hold back the tears as she hugged her son. "I know, baby. It's just….." sighing, she sniffed. "It just hurts to see you go. Kalos is just so new to us, and I'm going to worry about you being all alone out there."

Grinning sheepishly, Keran rubbed the back of his head. "Come on, Mom, you know I won't be alone. I've got Demron now, and I'm going to meet other Pokemon along the way as well. And I've got Serena and Shauna, and their friends, Tierno and Trevor. We're all going to look out for each other. I know you're gonna worry, but ya gotta have a little faith in me."

Smiling, Grace squeezed his shoulders. "I know, and I do. I'm just being a mother, that's all." Taking a breath to compose herself, she straightened her back. "Well, we had better get you ready for your journey. Can't have you going off unprepared. Let's go pack."


End file.
